


Between Then and Now

by Ama_MM



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story spoilers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Spoilers, V Route Spoilers, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_MM/pseuds/Ama_MM
Summary: A collection of one shots based around V’s Good Ending in Another Story. These won’t be posted in chronological order, but they will be related overall.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for Mystic Messenger. 
> 
> V’s route really inspired me and made me want more of V, so I started writing. What can I say? I just really want more of V’s happiness and having no After Ending really had me bummed but I’m looking forward to it once it comes out.
> 
> These little one shots haven’t come into my mind in chronological order, but they are all related. Some will be in order, some won’t be. Some take place after V’s return in the Good End, some take place between. Some will not include Jihyun due to that, but I wanted to touch on what MC would be doing in those two years as she waited. I don’t think she would twiddle her thumbs and do nothing (or, I wouldn’t, at least.) while waiting.
> 
> There will, likely, be smut at some point and I have rated the story appropriately for that (though we may go up to explicit, depending on how that goes... ;;; )
> 
> That being said, I look forward to sharing this journey with you and thank you for reading.

**WORDS:** 409

_“I want to love you. I will love you. I love you, MC, just as I love myself.”_

You were thankful for the decision to have the RFA’s space tucked away within the party hall, still in plain view for all to see but relatively private.

You were thankful that all the eyes in the party were focused elsewhere: Jumin speaking to reports, Zen drawing his fans… There were plenty of things that kept people from noticing the party coordinator standing with the mint-haired man, standing closer than was deemed friendly. Because in this moment, you felt yourself unable to restrain your emotions. It just wasn’t possible when he had such a smile upon his lips, such confidence and light within the depths of mint-colored eyes. He was so far from the man you had last seen.

Your hands lifted before you could think to stop yourself, framing his face with them to reassure yourself that this was no dream. You felt the warmth of his skin, smooth beneath your fingertips. He didn’t seem surprised to see the relief on your face, nor the affection you showed. He had declared his intent, and he stood waiting for your answer. But you could see mirth behind his smile, and you knew your expression gave away your answer before you could even speak.

“I love you, too.”

You spoke for good measure, to reaffirm what did not need to be said. You had waited two years for him to return, waited two years for him to find himself and to love himself.

And because you knew that, for now, the two of you were essentially alone, you rose onto the tips of your toes while drawing him down to your level. His hands did not hesitate to find purchase upon your hips while he sank into your lips. The kiss stole your breath away and filled you with a sense of being whole for the first time in a long time.

“Welcome home, Jihyun,” you whispered between the first kiss and into the second. He hummed softly in agreement as he sank further into you and drew you closer.

The sound of someone clearing their throats was enough to pull your attention away, enough to force you to draw back. And, with rose colored cheeks you turned to face the entirety of the RFA.

“Look who’s back,” you said, without a hint of shame though your cheeks burned red.


	2. Days Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of domestic fluff~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and leave kudos on my work. 
> 
> I truly appreciate it and hope you will enjoy this next one shot. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> Ama

**Words: 540**

Your apartment is too big, too posh, too much.

Jumin insisted that you stay in the same building as him, explaining how it made complete logical sense for you two to reside closely to one another. You suspected he had ulterior motives with a mint-haired man included upon the list of those motives.

Initially, you had protested but ended up relenting after the list of pros that were far too long to contend with cons.

After two years, and days like these... You felt like it was the perfect size.

The days when Jihyun stayed with you were the days that you were glad you had so much space, that you had that spare room where he could paint. You never really used it for much, but he found it to be perfect. The large window allowed him to paint safely, to view the world outside.

Your room always felt the perfect size when he slipped into the bed beside you. Or when you woke up and found him cooking you a grand breakfast.

His love filled the apartment and made it feel right.

You watched him from the doorway of your bedroom, watched as he cracked a few eggs and set to work with such focus that you couldn’t help the way that your heart fluttered. You felt the desire to have him focus on you so intently, to have mint-colored eyes say more than words could while they held yours.

Quietly, you made your way into the kitchen and slipped in behind him. Your arms slipped easily around his waist, your ear pressed against his back and you heard the steady beating of his heart. He did not tense, but you heard the way it began to race.

“Good morning, darling,” he said and his voice reverberated through you. “I was planning on bringing you breakfast in bed.”

“Mm, that’d be nice,” you answered but tightened your arms around him, “but I like this so much better. You look nice when you cook.”

He laughed and it shook you, just as his words before did. You loved hearing him like this, your ear pressed to him so you could feel each vibration of his voice, of his laugh. You could feel the depth of every emotion, every nuance of the man called Jihyun.

“It’s a little hard to watch when you’re latched onto me,” he teased but you shook your head firmly.

“I can see just as well this way.”

He hummed but did not protest any further. Instead, he resumed the task at hand. You easily fell into his movements as he cooked, almost like dance as your feet could easily keep pace with his, following him around the kitchen as he moved.

“I’m glad you’re here,” you breathed into the silence.

He hesitated then, pausing the rhythm the both of you had taken to gently loosen your grip around him. He turned in your slackened arms to face you. Gingerly, his hands framed your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks as he did. He leaned in and caught your lips with his, oh so gingerly. He had you melting, your knees shaking and your head going light.

“Me, too. I won’t go anywhere without you.”


	3. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting with V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to post another one shot. I was torn on what piece I was going to go with next.
> 
> Here's a bit more fluff~ <3
> 
> The next few chapters will stray away from the relationship and focus on what happened when V was gone because I got a lot of ideas for that point in time as well.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading everyone and joining me on this.

** WORDS: 564 **

 

Silk covers your eyes, leaving your mind on edge and your senses on alert. You can feel how cool it is, can hear how hard your heart is beating in anticipation. You wait, but hear nothing in the room.

 

“Jihyun?” You call for him and you hear the soft intake of his breath.

 

Had he forgotten to breathe?

 

“One more moment,” he promises softly, his voice suddenly deeper, raspier. You felt your cheeks grow hot, your body tensed more in anticipation.

 

You wondered, now, why you agreed to the blindfold. But, maybe he was embarrassed. Maybe he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

 

The first touch was like ice, you could not hold back the yelp that was torn from your lips nor the soft swear that followed. His lips were against your ear, his breath felt far too hot. A chill ran down your spine, drawing a shudder in response. He whispered his apologies and asked that you bear with it for a little longer.

 

You were more prepared for the second stroke of his brush, the feeling of the cool paint against your skin. You drew in a slow breath, holding it to keep yourself from shivering, from squirming away. A hum of appreciation left him, gentle praises following every moment that passed.

 

It felt like forever before he was finished; he had taken his time, pausing to admire his work upon your skin, taking the time to mix colors to find the perfect shade — you could tell the moment you heard the sound of his brush upon the palette, the way he so carefully blended the colors and hummed when he was so close but not quite there yet. When he was done, you felt him press a gentle kiss to the back of your neck before his hands undid the knot of the blindfold.

 

Light flooded your eyes as darkness fell away, you did not hesitate to turn to the full body mirror behind you, to see the image that he had carefully placed upon your skin.

 

Your breath left in a rush at the sight: flowers covered your skin, bright, lively colors blending together. Each one was so carefully placed, twined with the next as each appeared to be growing from your own skin as if you had given them life and strength to bloom. You could not turn away, could not stop staring at the reflection of yourself.

 

“Beautiful,” you whispered, tears burning your eyes before you could blink them away. You could not help the way your heart felt so completely and utterly moved at the masterpiece upon your skin.

 

You heard the sound of a shutter, saw V with his camera as he captured the moment you had been lost in. The smile upon his lips was so radiant, so full of life. Your heart swelled with love for this man, who had come so far, who was now so proud of his own works. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” he answered and lifted the camera again.

 

This time, you posed. Carefully, you squared your shoulders, lifted your arms and hid most of your face behind your hair. A glimpse of your eyes shone behind the locks, acting as a curtain but they could not hide the smile that lingered behind your eyes alone. 

 

“I can’t wait to paint you next, Jihyun.”

 

“I look forward to it.”


	4. Recovery feat. Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous chapter, we're going to get some glimpses at what happened before the Good Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I got sick and wasn't feeling up to writing/editing what I've already written. We're going to start touching base on some of my headcanons for what's happened in the 2 years leading up to Jihyun's return. These will focus MC and the RFA members. <3 I'll likely keep tagging these with "feat. Character Name"
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone again for reading and for all the wonderful comments. Honestly, they really make my day and I love reading them so much. You're all wonderful!
> 
> And, to make up for not posting for a few weeks, I'm going to post two chapters tonight. 
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. 
> 
> ~Ama

** Words: 739  **

 

“V will be out of surgery soon,” Jumin’s voice pulled you from your trance as you stared out of the hospital window, waiting.

 

“That’s good, I’m glad he decided to go forward with the surgery on his eyes.” You answered with a smile that fell easily into place, though your heart did not reflect the emotions usually drawn by the gesture. Your heart was shaken, wrecked with a turmoil that you bottled up neatly. You couldn’t let V see while he was recovering, even though he was no longer in a critical state. 

 

Once you had a moment alone, a moment to breathe, you would open the bottle and release those emotions. You would let the tears fall, let yourself wallow in the feelings that you had tried so hard to hold onto.

 

Unbidden, your thoughts drifted to Ray and the bomb that had gone off at Mint Eye. There was no doubting that his intention was to take his life, now. Not with the call he had made to you, when you had desperately called out to him in hopes that he would —

 

You snapped yourself from your thoughts as Jumin’s gaze intensified upon you, his eyes searching your face for something. It took a moment to register that he wasn’t looking for an emotion or a feeling, but something to say.

 

“What is it?” You asked, unable to help the way your throat tightened, the way your voice quivered with emotion you did not call, “what... What happened now?”

 

He said nothing for a long moment and you wondered if they had found Rika’s body within the wreckage of the apartment. You felt your heart breaking again. You didn’t want the woman to die, though you certainly didn’t like her or the way she had justified her actions. She believed that she was doing right in the world. You wanted to help her, too, if you could. You tried, but she would not listen... Somehow, you had hoped for a better outcome.

 

“Rika is alive,” he said once he broke the silence, “she went to the party and attempted to drug the guests that had shown despite the cancellations. She has been apprehended and is getting help.”

 

He almost seemed to know where your thoughts had wandered and you wondered if your expression had given them away. Regardless, he alleviated the worries before they could expand.

 

“It almost seems as if she had planned to hurt V, so that the party would be canceled. It—“

 

“No,” you interrupted before you could stop yourself. “I don't think that hurting V was intentional, she seemed… Really upset that she could have killed him. I think she had intended for us to think she had perished in the apartment, we would have canceled the party then and she would have done the same thing.”

 

Jumin’s brows drew into a frown as you spoke, conserving your words with a hum before he relented a nod in agreement. 

 

“That's not all… In Mint Eye's—“ he hesitated to speak now, and this was unlike the Jumin you knew. You wondered what would cause him to hesitate so much. Perhaps, he was concerned because you had made it no secret that you wanted to save Ray.

 

Perhaps he was afraid to give you he news that they had found a body in what remained.

 

You met his gaze with a firm one of your own and he continued.

 

“We found a burn victim, likely caught in the explosion. They were barely alive and are being treated. I have reason to believe they are the hacker. We won't be able to confirm this until they recover, however.“

 

It wasn't the news you were expecting, it wasn't the miracle you had been hoping for but you would take this over nothing. Tears stung at your eyes and you forced yourself to take a breath before you spoke. “Are they going to make it? I… I need to be kept updated on their status. I don't care what strings you have to pull to have me listed as their guardian but please do it.”

 

You saw an emotion spark in his eyes, something akin to relief and he nodded in compliance. You smiled again, far more genuine than the first time you did when you had greeted him.

 

“And for now, we should keep this from V. Until he recovers,” you said and Jumin did not protest the sentiment.


	5. Imagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting Jihyun is just as fun as being on the receiving end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter that I promised for today. <3 
> 
> Thank you again for reading everyone.

** Words: 614 **

 

There were other things than painting that you wanted to do to your boyfriend while he sat before you, shirtless, in sweatpants that were covered in little drips of paint. Sweatpants that hung a little too loosely on his waist. 

 

He was blindfolded as you had been before, he couldn’t sit still, squirming a little in his seat. You bit your bottom lip watching him like this. He was waiting for the paint against his skin, the gentle caress of your brush, but you didn’t touch him at all. You let him wait.

 

“Please,” he finally begged and you knew he could wait no longer. He was on edge, every nerve, every sense ready for what never came. He had done the same to you, and you wonder if this was how he felt as he watched you.

 

It was addicting.

 

But, you had mercy on him. Not in the way he anticipated, however.

 

Your lips teased against his, a soft caress that was fleeting and far too short to draw any sort of pleasure from. But, you were pleased by the startled sound that left his lips and the desperate hum that built in the back of his throat after. You teased again, lips trailing along the line of his jaw, down along his throat.

 

“This…. Isn’t what we were working on, dear.” He said, but you knew he was struggling with the words and formulating thoughts that had nothing to do with your lips.

 

“I know, but, I really want to understand my canvas a lot better.” 

 

His jaw clenched and worked, his throat trembled before he swallowed. He answered in a single nod of understanding. Perhaps, he had the same thought when he was painting you. But, he was more of a gentleman and did not torment you so.

 

Again, you had mercy on him but not how he wanted. You dipped your brush into the paint and began to work. The cry that was torn from his throat was melodic, sweet, and had you craving more. You felt your cheeks burn at the thought, but focused on making sure that your painting was as perfect as he was in your eyes. As his painting had expressed a beauty he saw in you, you wanted to make sure that he understood how you saw him.

 

It was to be your first series together. 

 

‘Expression’ you wanted to call it. He didn’t argue with it, and was intrigued by the notion. Of course, the idea spiraled into something new by the time you two had decided on what to do.

 

Body painting wasn’t the first idea, but you were pleased that it was the final decision.

 

On him, you painted the sky and the stars, burning bright in the vast darkness of space. You painted no suns, because he was not your sun. He was your everything, but you would not become lost in his love because stars were often used as waypoints or navigation. 

 

When you finished the final stroke, his shoulders sagged in relief. You knew the feelings had been intense, you knew he wanted to see the image left upon his skin. You remembered far too clearly how it felt. You leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss while your hands lifted to untie the blindfold.

 

He did not reach for you, because there was still a picture to take. When you stepped back, you were in awe of him. His mint eyes burned intensely, his hair was in disarray, his lips were parted as he breathed in deep. The camera would not do this any justice.

 

“Beautiful,” you breathed as you pressed down upon the shutter. 


End file.
